1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a three-dimensional (3D) display device and method using a directional light field, and more particularly, to a technology that may display a 3D image in a relatively wider range using a high speed projector, a rotating optical device, and a holographic screen or a holographic mirror.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a three-dimensional (3D) display device using a direction light may use a Flat Panel Display (FPD) and a lenticular array, or may use a holographic screen and a plurality of projectors.
In the case of using the lenticular array and the FPD, a resolution of a single direction may decrease by 1/number of directions. In the case of using the plurality of projectors, costs may increase in association with an increase in the projectors. Also, a color, a location, and relative positions between the plurality of projectors may not be easily corrected.
A display device capable of playing an image may divide the image by a time to thereby express the image. The display device with a high speed projector and a holographic diffuser mounted rotating mirror may be constructed to embody a directional ray when light is reflected from a surface of the mirror. In this case, a display region may be limited to a swept volume of the mirror.
Accordingly, there is a need for a 3D display structure that may display a 3D image in a relatively wider region, without causing a deterioration of a resolution in each direction.